


62

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Divorce, M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 这是他们第62次闹着要离婚。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	62

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2020.01

这是他们第62次闹着要离婚。

基尔伯特一屁股坐在厨房中央的料理岛的台面上，伊万大吼着让他快点把屁股从上面挪开，免得压坏了他花费一千多美元购置回来的大理石台面。基尔伯特冷哼一声，不理睬伊万的“要求”，他抓起刚洗好的苹果往伊万站着的地方丢，对方急忙躲闪开来，往右边一跳，踩在泼洒出来的咖啡上滑了一跤。他们的猫，叶卡捷琳娜（基尔伯特坚持称呼这位小公主为“凯瑟琳”，为此他与伊万争执了好久，还离了一次婚）迈着优雅的步伐踩到了伊万的脸上，她开始对着一张臭脸踩奶，丝毫不顾她两位主人之间剑拔弩张的气氛。

“所以你们这次又是因为什么吵到要离婚？”亚瑟端着杯红茶，一边搅拌其中还未完全融化的方糖，一边漫不经心地问着坐在自己对面的基尔伯特。这是第62次，亚瑟不禁在心里翻了个白眼。上个月，基尔伯特也是冲到他家里来诉苦，单方面控诉伊万的“罪行”，亚瑟在打哈欠的时候想到去年、前年、乃至十年之前，基尔伯特也是在下着雨的夜晚从莫斯科跑到伦敦来敲响他的门。无非就是些家庭琐事，亚瑟都快听烦了，从伊万是如何忘记他们第一次互借书本地纪念日，到伊万又是怎样在做菜时疏忽而放进了基尔伯特却讨厌的百里香，亚瑟的耳朵都要起茧子了，甚至怀疑这两人性格和生活习惯天差地别到底是如何走到一起去的。

“呃……”这次基尔伯特到没有立刻开始痛骂伊万这个“负心汉”，这是他惯用的话术，亚瑟第一次听到的时候，那还是三十年之前的事情了，他从瞌睡的状态中猛得清醒过来，就为了听一听自己这位熟人的惊天八卦。其实也并没有什么，只是那段时间无论对谁来说都并不好过，伊万就像个火药桶，面对基尔伯特地时候也炸得不行，冲所有人大吼大叫，把自己关在房间里面撕羽毛枕，还把基尔伯特应他要求端去给他喝的咖啡杯给打碎了，滚烫的咖啡溅在基尔伯特的手背，留下一大片红色的轻微烫伤。那便是他们的第一次离婚，基尔伯特气冲冲地回了德国，两天后在家呆不住，又跑来找亚瑟倒苦水，被亚瑟抓去见了弗朗西斯和安东尼奥，三个人一起帮基尔伯特处理离婚后的相关事务。但在不久之后，伊万就一头哭倒在基尔伯特的怀抱中，他当时黑着一张脸闯进他们正在开小会的咖啡店，亚瑟还站起来想要阻止伊万，也就是他友人的前夫，怕他要报复基尔伯特，对他造成什么肉体上的伤害。一对四，就算俄罗斯人再是什么格斗高手，他们四人也并不赖，一样是从泥里血里尸堆里滚过来的，根本不用害怕，亚瑟当时这么盘算着。更何况基尔伯特本人是他们中最擅长近身格斗的，在战时他们就打不过他，况且是现在这个情况？然而出乎所有人意料的是，伊万完全无视了严阵以待的朋友们，他一伸手就从矮个子们的“防护圈”中将基尔伯特拽了出来，而对方竟然丝毫没有反抗。亚瑟刚要大叫起来，基尔伯特怕是脑子不好使了，这个时候居然没有任何防卫的举动，伊万却“嗷”得一声哭了起来，将头埋在基尔伯特的胸口，啜泣着说自己不能没有他，他是他生命中唯一的太阳和白桦，他就是他梦牵魂绕的真理之神。那些情话越说越离谱，听得亚瑟他们目瞪口呆，其余三人面面相觑，但基尔伯特看起来却十分受用的样子。只见他捧起伊万满是泪痕的脸，亲吻着他的眼睛，同时口中也说出了令周围人都感到不适的肉麻的话语。于是三天之后基尔伯特的婚戒重回他的手上，伊万甚至还给那上面去镶了颗不小的红宝石，基尔伯特就整日戴着那戒指出门炫耀。

“我们打算换辆车，但是对买哪国的车有点各自的……意见。”基尔伯特吞吞吐吐地解释了一下来龙去脉，“我说要德产车，他非要支持本国汽车行业，但是拜托！是个人都知道我们德国车是最好的好吗？不是我吹嘘，我们德国人搞出骑车的时候……”

“你们德国人搞出汽车的时候你火速弄来一辆，约了伊万、我还有弗朗西斯去柏林郊外兜风，结果跑半道就抛锚了，为此我还和你大吵一架 ，伊万蹲在路边陪你修车，我们天黑才到本应中午就到到达的目的地。”亚瑟对他冷嘲热讽，基尔伯特抓狂地挠了挠头，大嚷着“这些都过去了”。亚瑟猜也都能猜到剧情的发展到底是怎样，无非就是伊万坚持要买俄产车，基尔伯特则坚持德国车，无论是大众、宝马还是奔驰，当然可能他会更喜欢奔驰一些，于是两人就汽车性能问题吵了起来。伊万提到了Trabant，说“看你自己都造了些什么劣质玩意儿，我们当时就成坐塑料出行也没抱怨过”，从而点燃了基尔伯特的怒火，大叫着“拜托当时我只有塑料！我还能有什么办法，你他妈的又不给我钢铁，我上哪儿去给你造出钢铁汽车来！”一想到这里，亚瑟倒觉得他们俩都有些莫名的可爱，但他忍住了自己想要大笑出声地冲动，只有险些端不稳茶杯的手指出卖了他。

“其实……他想换成清洁能源的车，我对尚不成熟地的新技术有些疑虑，况且现在能制造出并投放到市场上的并不是完全的新能源，价格也不算低，我倒是怕伊万被急于骗融资的企业给忽悠了，虽然我们的积蓄很多但是我也不想他这么拿去支持一个还不确定的汽车技术。”基尔伯特有些拉不下面子，他反省了一下自己之前的语气，“我好像说了一些比较重的话，总之就是这样了，我们玩完了，我觉得他特别生气。”亚瑟放下茶杯，这对折腾的伴侣其实比谁都爱护、关心彼此，但是谁都没有掌握正确的相处方法，基尔伯特自大又傲慢，伊万又总是有些表达上的障碍，这才使他们走到这一步。但是这会彻底解决吗？亚瑟并不这么认为，或许他们俩会继续纠葛数十年，百年、千年、万年，知道地球毁灭的那一天，而他们所有人都参与了这场针对伊万与基尔伯特关系的赌局。哦我可不想输给路德维希，我可是下了好几百英镑呢，亚瑟在吃茶点的时候这么想，刚准备开口安慰一下自己的友人，这时门铃又急促地响起来。

他起身去开门，淋着雨的伊万可怜巴巴地站在门外，基尔伯特就也站起来走向门边。他们拥抱在了一块儿，伊万说自己按照基尔伯特的意思买了两辆车，一辆新能源而另一辆则是基尔伯特最想要的奔驰跑车。亚瑟在听着肉麻台词重新上演的时候真就翻了个白眼，他缓步走回客厅，把基尔伯特的包拎出来，把它甩在了已经吻得难舍难分的两人身上。

于是第二周周末，基尔伯特又挽着伊万的胳膊到处炫耀自己手上对方送给他的新的戒指，变石迷人的光泽让酒吧里的他的朋友们纷纷觉得眼睛有些疼痛。


End file.
